1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a medical appliance, in particular an apparatus for the extracorporeal blood treatment, having a housing including a door, and with a handle mechanism arranged at the door, via which the door can be locked with the housing via a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical appliances, such as apparatuses for the extracorporeal blood treatment, usually have a housing which for cost reasons very often is made of a simple sheet-metal construction. The housing might also be a supporting plastic construction. In particular, it is conceivable that the housing includes a supporting sheet metal construction which is framed with plastic parts. In the housing at least one door generally is provided, which leaves an inspection opening for the service technician. Usually, a corresponding handle for opening the door is arranged at the door.
Apparatuses for the extracorporeal blood treatment are known as so-called acute dialysis machines, which serve for use in intensive care units and for this purpose are designed to be movable on rollers. To move such acute dialysis machine with a weight of approximately 85 kg, the same usually is held by the door handle.
Thus, the door handle has a dual function. On the one hand, it serves the service technician for opening and closing the door and on the other hand it serves the user of the dialysis machine in the hospital as a handle for pushing the entire dialysis machine. While pushing the machine, forces are transmitted from the handle mechanism to the housing.
In some cases of use, the door constitutes the entire housing front and is provided with a circumferential elastic seal which on closing is pressed against the frame of the stationary housing. In doing so, the seal should not be pressed against the frame either too strongly or too weakly. In addition, manufacturing tolerances must be compensated, which are inevitable due to the use of the canted inexpensive sheet-metal construction.
Despite these manufacturing tolerances, the door on the one hand should circumferentially abut in a sealing manner without distortion and on the other hand the handle should not have a noticeable clearance on pushing the dialysis machine. When using known door handles, the seal is deformed in addition when pushing the dialysis machine. The fact that the handle noticeably yields while being pushed by the user provides the entire dialysis machine with a negative quality impression, which should be avoided.